La peur au ventre
by thedevilislucky
Summary: Petite nouvelle fantastique... Pas de personnage défini, vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez... Je vous souhaite de passer un moment agréable... Venez lire, cela ne vous prendra pas longtemps...


**Bonjour, braves lecteurs, ceci est la seconde histoire que je publie sur ce site, je n'ai pas abandonné la première (j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels à gérer, et je la reprendrai plus tard).**

**Quant à l'histoire qui suit, il s'agit d'une nouvelle que j'ai écrite il y a environ deux ans, en classe de Seconde, lors d'un contrôle, que j'ai retrouvé en faisant des fouilles dans ma chambre après d'intenses révisions pour le bac qui arrive la semaine prochaine... Le sujet était : "Ecriture d'une nouvelle fantastique complète (attention à gérer votre temps). Insérez des discours rapportés + titre. Pas de ligne définie..." Il y avait une photo en noir et blanc, dont on devait s'inspirer pour imaginer notre histoire. Etant décrite dans ma nouvelle, je ne la décris pas ici.**

**Disclaimer : AUCUN, vu qu'aucun personnage n'est cité, vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez.**

**Petite précision : je n'ai rien modifié à mon histoire, à la virgule près, c'est ainsi que je l'ai écrite... et j'ai eu 10/10. Hum... Mes chevilles enflent... Je vais m'arrêter là, avant que je ne parte dans un de mes nombreux délires...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_La peur au ventre_**

Elle ne savait pas précisément depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Quelques minutes, à peine. Une demi-heure au grand maximum. Non, ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle marchait.

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de traverser la rue. C'était idiot de regarder, il était deux ou trois heures du matin, il n'y avait aucune voiture et la rue était déserte. Trop déserte. Ah ! Ça suffit, la paranoïa, là !

Après tout, elle avait passé une bonne soirée, n'avait pas bu plus d'un verre et avait bien dansé. Donc, tout va bien.

Malgré tout, elle n'était pas rassurée. Pas étonnant, entre deux et trois heures du matin, c'est la nuit, la rue est déserte, même pas un chat, et seulement un lampadaire sur trois est allumé. En plus, c'est l'hiver et il fait froid.

Elle allongea le pas avec la nette impression d'être suivie. Après quelques coups d'œil, elle vit une ombre fantomatique qui semblait la suivre. C'était donc ça, son impression.

Son estomac se contracta à l'idée qu'elle avait vu une ombre alors qu'il faisait noir. Fantomatique, hein ? Et pourquoi pas un vampire, alors ? Non, plutôt un psychopathe, c'est déjà plus courant et puis, au moins, les techniques d'auto-défense fonctionnent. Un bon coup de pied là où ça fait mal et on n'en parle plus !

Elle arriva sur une grande place avec un lampadaire allumé à côté d'une grille de fer qui devait être une bouche d'égout et, en face, un théâtre ou un cinéma en forme de pyramide et, derrière encore, un bâtiment imposant.

Elle savait qu'elle était à Paris mais elle avait oublié à quoi servait ce bâtiment. Le noir de la nuit ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Et puis, il y avait toujours la chose qui la suivait. A présent, elle était sûre et certaine de sa présence. Et après ? Elle savait qu'elle était suivie, et alors ? Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. De préférence, sans la chose, merci.

Elle songea que le lampadaire allumé était là pour montrer la bouche d'égout, pas pour éclairer.

Elle passa sur la bouche d'égout et, soudain, la chose disparut. La peur au ventre, elle voulut avancer, courir mais, d'un coup, la grille céda. Elle hurla tout en sachant que personne ne l'entendait, hormis la chose qui l'avait attirée là.

Puis, plus rien. Le trou noir.

* * *

**N'oublions pas le principe de la nouvelle fantastique : le lecteur est libre de choisir s'il préfère une fin rationnelle ou non, heureuse ou non. Et il n'y aura pas de suite, puisque l'histoire est finie ! En espérant que vous avez apprécié, une petite review me permettra de le savoir, d'autant plus que ce sera mon seul salaire...**

**J'accepte également les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, ça ne pourra que m'aider à m'améliorer ^^**


End file.
